Fantôme allergy
by Tenvalijenn
Summary: La rencontre improbable de deux chasseurs, l'un de fantômes, l'autre de monstres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic n'appartiennent qu'à leurs auteurs. Butch Hartman/ Nickelodeon pour Danny Phantom, MC Productions/Centomo/Artibi an/Barbucci/Canepa pour Monster allergy

Le contexte : La situation de cette fanfic s'intègre entre la deuxième et troisième saison de Danny Phantom. Juste après que le héros a rencontré sa « cousine » et avant que Vlad ne devienne maire. Elle se situe aussi entre le tome 11 de Monster Allergy et le tome 12. C'est-à-dire après que le père du héros est revenu et avant qu'il ne rencontre la famille Thaur.  
J'ai choisi de me baser sur la bande dessinée plutôt que sur le dessin animé car celui-ci n'est qu'une vulgaire copie de Danny Phantom. Les événements ont été inversés par rapport à la BD et des personnages ont été supprimés. De plus, le héros s'est retrouvé affublé de tout un tas de gadgets grotesques.

Fantôme allergie.

Dans les égouts sous la ville de Bigburg, une créature difforme s'enfuit. Magnacat, le Gorka, le monstre polymorphe a encore échoué. Il enrage. A chaque fois, ses plans machiavéliques sont mis en échec par ces maudits dompteurs. Il doit s'en débarrasser. Magnacat s'arrête, il vient de repérer une ombre.

Magnacat : Qui est là ?

La créature ou plutôt la personne sort de l'ombre.

Je me présente, Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius. Je crois que nous avons des intérêts en commun.

Si les gens prenaient le temps de s'intéresser aux autres, ils verraient peut-être ce garçon. Ils se rendraient peut-être compte de ses dons.

Zick : Santé !

Mais pour n'importe qui pourrait voir dans le grenier de cette maison, ce ne serait qu'un garçon bizarre semblant s'adresser à des êtres imaginaires. Pourtant, partout dans la pièce, des verres se mettaient à flotter, tenus par des mains invisibles.

Zick, le seul garçon qui pouvait les voir avait pourtant l'air d'un enfant normal avec ses cheveux bruns tirant légèrement sur le gris, et malgré son teint blafard. Pourtant ses yeux marrons pouvaient voir plus que ceux des autres enfants de 12 ans. Lui, il voyait les mains qui tenaient les verres. Délaissant ses amis invisibles, Zick se tourna vers la seule humaine présente dans la pièce.

Zick : Tu ne bois pas Elena ?

La jeune fille rousse au nez en forme de patate semblait particulièrement en colère. Ses yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs.

Elena : Mille pétards Zick, quand tu m'avais dit qu'avec les monstres qui vivent chez toi, vous alliez faire un pot pour fêter le retour de ton père et que j'étais invitée, j'imaginais que je POURRAIS voir les monstres.  
Zick : Elena, tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de se montrer aux yeux des humains. S'ils le faisaient, ils auraient des problèmes avec Jeremy, le tuteur chargé de les surveiller. Si on a pu organiser cette fête, c'est parce qu'il a dû se rendre à une réunion dans la ville des monstres.  
Elena : Je sais mais c'est pas facile quand tu ne vois que des objets qui bougent. Ça fait bizarre.

Le monstre orange, le plus gros, s'exprima :

Bombo pas bizarre. Bombo vexé.

Un autre monstre, gélatineux, lui répondit :

Ben Talak : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la seule chose qui peut être blessée chez toi, c'est ton estomac, espèce de goinfre.  
Bombo : Bombo pas goinfre. Vous tous méchants avec Bombo. Bombo triste.

Le monstre orange se jeta sur le buffet.

Ben Talak : Et comme d'habitude, tu noies ton chagrin dans la nourriture.

Parmi les autres monstres présents, celui qui tombait en morceaux, perdant tantôt un bras, tantôt un œil, s'alarma :

Sgnakuz : Arrêtez-le, il ne va rien nous laisser.

Zick sourit devant cette scène qu'il était le seul à voir et à entendre. Elena remarqua son sourire.

Elena : Qu'y a-t-il, Zick ?  
Zick : Rien, rien.

Zick se retourna comme si quelqu'un lui parlait.

Zick : Elena, ma grand-mère aimerait te faire un cadeau.

En un instant, la jeune fille oublia toute sa colère et s'enthousiasma.

Elena : C'est vrai ? Tes grands-parents sont des fantômes c'est ça ? Je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau de fantômes.  
Zick : Pour être exact, les parents de ma mère sont des esprits blancs.

Un paquet flotta jusqu'à Elena

Zick : C'est ma grand-mère qui est en train de te le donner (se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer), c'est elle qui l'a fait.

Elena remercia vivement le vide devant elle et défit le paquet. Elle en sortit un très beau pull en laine.

Elena : Ouah, un pull tricoté par un fantôme, merci !

Mais à cet instant, retentit un bruit que les deux enfants purent entendre. Un jet de jus d'orange traversa la pièce. Elena eut le réflexe de lever le cadeau au-dessus de sa tête mais elle ne put empêcher le liquide de tacher le gilet qu'elle portait. Zick regarda en direction des monstres et vit le triste spectacle. Bombo avait fait céder la table du buffet sous son poids. Autour de lui, les monstres s'étaient visiblement battus et sous lui, il ne restait que des petits morceaux du Sgnakuz.

Zick : Bombo !  
Bombo : Pas la faute de Bombo.  
Zick : ça suffit Bombo, regarde ce que tu as fait au gilet Elena

Le grand-père esprit de Zick intervint :

Bombo : C'est méchant Bombo, excuse-toi tout de suite.

Le bombo baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Il roula à terre, dégageant ainsi le Sgnakuz qui tenta de se reconstituer.

Zick : Je suis désolé Elena, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Les deux enfants quittèrent la maison pour se diriger vers celle juste à coté. Mais avant d'y arriver, ils croisèrent le chemin d'un homme étrange.

Zick Barrymore ? Demanda-t-il.

Zick s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre cet homme prononcer son nom.

Vous êtes bien le fils du dompteur Zacharie Ezéchiel ?

Zick : Oui… Mais comment connaissez-vous l'existence des dompteurs ?

Vlad sourit intérieurement, son plan prenait forme. Il commença alors à réciter l'histoire qu'il avait inventée. Déclarant être lui-même un dompteur et utilisant son laser ectoplasmique qu'il fit passer pour un rayon Dom pour le prouver, il prétendit être venu chercher l'aide de Zacharie.

En effet, un fantôme ne cessait de le harceler et lors de son dernier combat contre lui, il avait trop utilisé de pouvoir. Depuis son dom était très diminué et son Dom de la voix avait complètement disparu. Il avait donc besoin de l'aide de Zach pour se débarrasser de ce fantôme.

Zick : Je suis désolé, mais mes parents sont sortis et je ne sais pas quand ils rentreront.  
Vlad, jouant la comédie : Ah ! Quelle malchance ! Qui sait ce que cet esprit diabolique peut faire pendant que je ne suis pas là pour le combattre ! Il y a tellement de gens en danger.  
Zick : Hé bien moi, je peux peut-être vous aider.

Le gamin réagissait exactement comme prévu.

Vlad : Oh non, je ne peux me permettre de faire courir un danger à un si jeune dompteur.  
Zick : Mais j'ai déjà de l'expérience. J'ai déjà capturé un mugalak.

Comme prévu ! Tout se passait selon le plan.

Vlad : Vraiment, un mugalak. Si c'est vrai, tu es le premier que je rencontre à avoir réussi.

Vlad fit semblant de réfléchir.

Vlad : D'accord. J'accepte ton aide.  
Elena : Un instant…

La jeune fille qui avait jusqu'à maintenant suivi l'échange en silence intervint :

Elena : Je vous vois venir, mille pétards, si vous pensez vous débarrasser de moi, vous rêvez.  
Zick : Elena, ça risque d'être dangereux.  
Elena : Pas plus pour moi que pour toi. Et puis, qui te sort toujours d'affaires lorsque tu es en danger ?  
Zick : Mais…  
Elena : Je vais chez moi chercher le manuel du dompteur et les dom box qu'on a cachés à Jeremy. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à partir sans moi.

Tandis qu'Elena allait chercher le matériel, Zick en profita pour aller placer un message sur la porte de sa maison. Ainsi, quand son père rentrerait, il le trouverait et pourrait les rejoindre. Lorsque Elena revint chargée d'un gros sac, elle avait revêtu le pull offert au lieu de son gilet taché. Les deux enfants suivirent l'homme sans se douter un seul instant que dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, un gorka s'empressa de voler le message de Zick.


	2. Chapter 2

Plus tard à Amity Park et plus précisément au fast food Nasty Burger, trois adolescents étaient attablés.

Tucker : Alors tu ne vas pas faire cette expérience ?

Danny : Non !

Sam : De toute façon, cette expérience est stupide.

Tucker : Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas besoin de remonter ta moyenne. Mais Danny aurait bien besoin d'un A. Et pour l'avoir, tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est s'occuper d'un enfant moins âgé pendant le week-end et lui apprendre quelque chose.

Danny : Et je lui apprendrais quoi ? A traverser les murs ? A chasser les fantômes ?

Tucker : Moi j'ai décidé de montrer les joies de la technologie à mon « petit frère ». D'ailleurs, il devrait déjà être revenu des toilettes.

Sam : Je crois que je l'ai vu sortir discrètement.

Danny : Il a du faire une overdose de joie de la technologie.

Tucker à Danny : Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ta cousine de jouer le rôle de la petite sœur ?

Danny : Parce que je ne sais pas où elle est.

Tandis que Danny expliquait à ses amis que depuis qu'il avait sauvé son clone, celle-ci voyageait à travers l'état, sur le toit d'un immeuble en face, on l'observait.

Zick : Alors ce garçon est en réalité un fantôme malveillant ?

Vlad : Oui. Et il est malheureusement très fort pour tromper les gens. Si on ne fait rien, c'est deux là (il désigna Tucker et Sam) seront ses prochaines victimes.

Vlad s'arrêta de parler un instant et força son visage à prendre une expression inquiète.

Vlad : Tu penses que tu y arriveras.

Zick : Pas de problème tant que c'est le seul fantôme.

Vlad : Ce n'est pas vraiment le seul.

Zick : Elena, il vaut mieux que tu restes là.

Elena : Tu me mets encore à l'écart ?

Zick : Ce n'est pas ça, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois blessée.

Elena : Très bien mais si tu as des ennuis, ne compte pas sur moi pour te tirer d'affaires.

C'est donc seul que Zick s'introduisit à l'intérieur du fast food, son bonnet vissé sur la tête. Il marcha jusqu'à la table voisines de celles des trois amis et s'installa dos à dos à son adversaire.

Danny ne remarqua la présence du garçon que lorsque celui-ci, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la gothique et du dingue d'électronique, lui chuchota à l'oreille l'ordre de sortir du fast food. Danny sentit une force mystérieuse le contraindre à obéir. Il se leva sans un mot puis se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de Zick. Restés assis, les deux amis se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

Tucker : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Sam : On le suit.

Zick entraîna Danny jusque dans une ruelle déserte derrière le restaurant.

Zick : Ici, personne ne sera blessé

Zick relâcha la pression de son dom, libérant le fantôme de son contrôle. Bizarrement le faire obéir demandait plus de concentration que d'habitude. Dès qu'il fut libre, Danny se tourna vers Zick.

Danny : Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Zick : Je suis un dompteur et je suis venu débarrasser la ville de toi, fantôme !

Danny : Fantôme ? Comment peux-tu être au cour…

Danny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase q'un rayon sortait de la paume de son adversaire. Pour l'éviter il plongea derrière une poubelle. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se posa mille questions. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce rayon ? Une sorte de laser ectoplasmique ? Et qui était réellement ce garçon ? S'il avait été un fantôme, Danny l'aurait su grâce à son signal anti-fantôme. Un coup d'œil en dehors de son abri de fortune et il vit que Zick approchait. Très bien, pensa-t-il, puisque apparemment, il était déjà au courant, Danny se permit de se transformer. Il se lança ensuite à l'attaque et réussit à saisir les mains de son adversaire.

Zick : _lâche. Moi. Fantôme. !_

L'ordre frappa Danny de plein fouet. Il recula, obligé d'obéir à la voix étrange du garçon. Sam et Tucker arrivèrent au moment où Zick utilisa son rayon Dom et projeta le fantôme à l'autre bout de la rue.

Tucker : Qui c'est ? Un nouveau fantôme ?

Sam chercha dans son sac l'une des armes anti-fantômes dont elle ne se séparait jamais et l'essaya sur le garçon qui, concentré sur son combat, ne le remarqua même pas. Le rayon le toucha mais ne lui fit aucun effet.

Sam ! Apparemment non.

Danny retenta une attaque. Cette fois, il commença par plaquer l'une de ses mains contre la bouche de Zick et utiliser son rayon de l'autre.

Elena : Zick !

La jeune fille, ne supportant plus de rester loin de l'action, avait laissé Vlad pour voir comment s'en sortait son ami. Et Vlad, justement, était bien content d'être débarrassé de cette peste. Il pouvait ainsi mener à bien son plan. Il aurait bien aimé savoir qui aurait gagné ce combat, mais s'il n'y mettait pas fin au plus vite, il y avait un risque que Zick n'entre en contact avec Danny et ne découvre la vérité. Utilisant son rayon ectoplasmique, il détruisit une partie du toit.

En bas, deux combats se déroulaient. L'officiel entre Danny et Zick et l'officieux ou combat des supporters entre Elena et Sam. Chacune soutenant son petit-ami.

Elena et Sam : Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami !

Elena : En tout cas, je l'espère parce que quand Zick en aura finit avec lui…

Sam : Tu plaisantes, Danny va botter les fesses à ce mioche.

Elena : Quoi ! Je vais t'apprendre à parler ainsi de Zick.

Sentant que la situation dégénérait, Tucker voulut intervenir. Mais renonça bien vite lorsqu'en les invitant à se calmer, il s'attira les foudres des deux jeunes filles. Un premier coup partit. Le pied d'Elena entra violemment en contact avec la jambe de Sam. Celle-ci contre-attaqua en giflant la petite peste.

De son coté, Danny en était maintenant certain, son adversaire n'était pas un fantôme. Mais alors, il ne pouvait être qu'humain. Un bruit au-dessus de lui attira son attention. Le toit d'un des bâtiments encadrant la rue venait de céder. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que ses amis étaient assez loin pour ne pas être blessés, lui-même pourrait éviter les débris. Mais pas son adversaire qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Instinctivement, Danny se jeta contre lui pour le protéger, oubliant son pouvoir d'intangibilité. Il perdit connaissance lorsque les gravats le heurtèrent. Zick en resta interdit. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il était censé être un mauvais fantôme. Pour en avoir le cœur net, le dompteur retira un de ses gants et posa sa main sur le front de Danny. Toute la vie du fantôme déferla dans l'esprit du dompteur. Vlad arriva à cet instant.

Vlad : ça va mon garçon, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Zick : Arrêtes ta comédie, je sais tout maintenant. C'est toi le fantôme maléfique ! Pas lui.

Vlad : C'est vrai. Et mon plan s'est déroulé à merveille. Tous mes pions ont fait ce qu'ils devaient.

Avant que Zick ne réagisse, Vlad le mit à terre avec un rayon ectoplasmique. De l'autre coté du tas de gravât, tout ce que virent les supporters fut Plasmius, sous sa forme fantôme, s'envolant avec les deux garçons.


End file.
